


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°1 : Amour & Appréhension

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Dark, Darth Bane trilogy references, Drabble Collection, Everybody's in love with Palps, Legends Never Die, Light crack, Thoughtful Yoda
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Amour : Palpatine semble avoir une cohorte de prétendantes et même de prétendants (en même temps, c'est compréhensible ^_^').Appréhension : Yoda est inquiet quand à l'issue de la Guerre des Clones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ouvrons donc notre toute première case : deux mots-thèmes en A. D'un côté, tout le monde en pince pour Palpatine (comment ça, la fanwarrior en moi refait surface ? :p), et de l'autre, Yoda est mort d'inquiétude.

**Jour n°1 - Jeudi 1er décembre 2016**

**« Amour & Appréhension »**

 

 

Amour –

 

Sheev Palpatine, Chancelier Suprême de la République Galactique, était un politicien qui avait l'habitude d'être très courtisé, dans le sens où beaucoup de Sénateurs cherchaient à se rapprocher de son pouvoir politique toujours grandissant.

Certaines personnes, cependant – et parmi elles, certains des Sénateurs et Sénatrices mentionnés ci-dessus –, parvenaient à voir l'homme derrière son incarnation aveuglante du pouvoir.

Palpatine, même une fois débarrassé de son halo de pouvoir, restait un homme possédant un charisme et une autorité naturelle. Malgré une apparence physique à première vue plutôt fragile, il possédait une présence forte et immanquable.

Derrière ce charisme évident, se trouvait un homme chaleureux, à l'oreille attentive et aux conseils avisés. Il semblait toujours pouvoir deviner ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son interlocuteur, mais jamais il ne laissait transparaître quoi que ce soit à propos de lui-même – ni dans son regard pâle mais amical, ni dans le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres fines. Et ce côté mystérieux, qui faisait que l'on ne savait pas si l'on connaissait vraiment l'homme, était beaucoup plus attirant qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Sate Pestage, Kinman Doriana, Sly Moore et bien d'autres, s'étaient tous cassé les dents en tentant d'en apprendre davantage ou de se rapprocher encore plus de Palpatine. C'était comme si la Force les avait condamnés à se contenter d'observer ses traits nobles, sa grâce naturelle et sa riche voix de baryton depuis le loin, sans jamais pouvoir s'en approcher au risque d'y perdre des plumes.

 

 

 

Appréhension –

 

Yoda sortit doucement de sa transe méditative, un pli soucieux barrant son front vert. Cela devait déjà faire un siècle ou deux que le Côté Obscur refaisait lentement surface dans la Force, mais cette résurgence n'avait pas inquiété les Jedi outre-mesure, persuadés qu'ils étaient d'avoir éliminés les deux derniers Sith lors d'un combat sur Tython.

Cependant, durant la décennie qui avait précédé l'éclatement de la Guerre des Clones et qui avait également suivi la mort du mystérieux guerrier Zabrak sur Naboo, le Côté Obscur n'avait cessé de croître, jusqu'à brouiller la vision des Jedi sur l'avenir. L'inquiétude n'était pas seulement limitée au Haut Conseil, mais s'était étendue à une majorité de l'Ordre – de nombreux Jedi étant capables de percevoir la puissance et l'étonnante proximité de ce sombre pouvoir, bien qu'incapables d'en trouver l'origine.

Yoda, les sourcils toujours froncés, sentait, en plus de l'inquiétude, une certaine forme de peur émerger en lui. Un Jedi n'était pas sensé se laisser guider par ses émotions, et encore moins lorsqu'elles étaient négatives, mais le vieux Maître ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la Guerre des Clones avait la capacité de terrasser l'Ordre Jedi tout entier entre les griffes de ses batailles, et qu'alors... la République tout entière s'écroulerait, privée de ses gardiens dévoués.

Qu'adviendra-t-il des Jedi, fervents défenseurs de la paix ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de la République, modèle d'ordre et de démocratie ? Yoda aurait aimé trouver les réponses à ces questions qui le tiraillaient... des réponses, des moyens de sauver ce en quoi il avait toujours cru.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ces deux premiers textes ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review ;)  
> On se retrouve demain pour ouvrir une nouvelle case... ^^'


End file.
